


A Chance

by Optimist_Prime



Category: Timeless (TV 2016), Timeless - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fire and Ice, Fluff, Garcy all the way, Lifeboat, No Smut, Rittenhouse, Rufus hates them, SO MUCH FLUFF, Ship, Snowed In, Sorry Not Sorry, Spiders, Wyatt is annoying, otp, sorry if you dont like that, sort of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimist_Prime/pseuds/Optimist_Prime
Summary: "I think he’d kill spiders. I also think Lucy would forever be trying to save the spiders and relocate them before they met Flynn’s wrath. After the first couple interventions, he’d just tell Lucy there’s a spider somewhere and she’d be able to save it. Then it would become code for them to hook up… ‘Lucy, there’s a spider in my room you have to deal with’… gives her the look and she’s like 'Yes, I’ll go relocate it’ before she follows him"





	A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. A l ot. However, this takes place before the season finale, so be warned about that. It was also inspired by a comment on my Tumblr account from female-foghorn, just saying.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own the characters, but unfortunately, I do own the mistakes held within.

\----

Lucy shivered and hugged her arms close to her. Trees surrounded them, dusted with the still falling icy substance. The Rittenhouse sleeper was dead, shot by Wyatt a few hours ago. Not much of a day, really, compared to how missions usually go. In a way it was nice to just have a break from all the chaos.

She snorted at that, lips twitching up into an amused smirk. What must her life be like to think this is a break?

Another cool breeze fluttered over her arms. The hair on the back of Lucy's neck stood up and she shuttered, teeth chattering a bit. Beneath her feet the crunch of snow was loud and annoyingly the only thing she could hear. Lucy had come to the decision that winter in 1916 was not her favorite time.

"Are you cold?" Wyatt asked from her left. Lucy could feel how a pair of eyes burned into her back, not necessarily directed at her. The historian's heart sunk at Logan's attempt to be kind, but all she could see was the face of a man that left her in the dust.

"No, it's alright." Lucy fiddled with the loose hem on her dress sleeve. "I'm fine, honest."

Wyatt eyed her curiously for a moment. She smiled to give him more of a convincing look. The soldier took it, and looked away. 

Lucy let out a silent sigh of relief, chilled air puffing out in front of her face. She didn't know how long this could go on. Acting happy to be around the man was a drag, slowly weighing her down to the point of death.

Rufus stopped and narrowed his eyes, hopeful for a moment in the snowy winter. A low groan of disappointment followed this action. "Not here."

Wyatt sighed and slumped, pacing back and forth. "How do you even lose a time machine?" 

Rufus frowned deeply in obvious frusteration. This wasn't good. Lucy could feel the argument brewing between the two men, and once that started, there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop it.

"Look, I'm sorry that I'm not the best tracker in the world, and that Rittenhouse-"

"You're sorry?" Wyatt snapped, stepping forward. "Sorry isn't going to do anything for us, pal."

"Guys..." Lucy stepped forward, reaching out a bit. A hand rested on her lower back to signal her silence, gentle and warm against the harsh bite of winter.

"It's getting late," Flynn's accented voice said over the rest. Lucy could sense the tightly forced fake smile playing at his lips. "I suggest we find a place to rest and figure this out in the morning."

Wyatt looked like he wanted to argue with Flynn, have another - as Agent Christopher liked to call them - pissing contests. Much to Lucy's dismay that description was well made. 

"I think I saw a cabin not too far back," Rufus said instead. Logan closed his mouth and straightened up.

"Yeah, I remember seeing one too."

Flynn nodded firmly, much to Lucy relief. His soft touch left her side, leaving behind a chill to engulf her trembling body. 

No one said anything more as Rufus led the way, leading to an awkward, tension filled silence. 

Lucy stuck to Flynn's side, feeling comforted by his presence for some odd reason. Ever since the night he'd sat next to her, brought her beer and watched a movie in silence there had been a sense of safety when around the previous "terrorist". 

A minute up to an hour past trudging through the heavy snowfall. It was becoming difficult to see through it all, but eventually the small wooden cabin could be seen.

Wyatt's hand hovered over his weapon for certainty and caution as they advanced the door. Flynn kept Lucy close to his side, unconsciously hovering over her for protection, while Rufus got ready for a fight he most likely knew he would not win.

The soldier open the door quickly, the first to step inside and take a look around. Lucy could feel her heart pound inside her chest, and she found herself standing closely to Flynn's side.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Wyatt stuck his head back out and nodded. "It's small, but we can make it work."

Everyone sighed and piled in, eyeing the area. In front of a fireplace there was a small sofa and a chair. Just opposite there was a tiny kitchen, stocked with nothing but stale bread probably moulded and crumbled. Behind a curtain was a creaky old bed, not unlike the one Lucy and Wyatt had shared in Bonnie and Clyde's place. She grimaced at the memory.

There were no windows, but it was brightened by a crackling fire that Lucy assumed Wyatt had started. Only as she felt the slightest warmth on her skin did she notice how hard she was shaking, teeth chattering together uncontrollably. A heavy weight fell upon her shoulders, heated and comfortable. Lucy immediately knew the feeling of leather, the way it wrapped around her and fell at her feet. She looked up at Flynn gratefully. He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Rufus, you take the couch for the night. Lucy and I will take the bed while Flynn can sleep on the cha-"

"Wait, you want me to sleep with him in the same room?" Rufus looked at Flynn, cringing at the blunt face staring back at him. "No offense, man, but I still don't fully trust you."

"None taken," Flynn answered with the tiniest of shrugs. Lucy smirked a little.

"Well there's no way I'm letting him stay with Lucy," Wyatt shot back, face stern. "And there's no way Jiya would be comfortable with you staying with Lucy." Rufus cleared his throat in awkwardness, silently agreeing with that notion.

Lucy felt her heart begin to give out as she thought of staying with Wyatt. It was too much. With Jessica, Rittenhouse, everything.

"I can handle myself," she mumbled, glancing at him only a little bit. He seemed to notice the coat draped over her shivering shoulders and his eyes flickered to Flynn's.

"You so much as hurt her, you're dead," Wyatt said in a low tone. Logan didn't even seem to care there were others present. A mocking grin spread across the time bandit's features, tongue flicking out to lick his lips menacingly. They curled back into a momentary sneer. Lucy knew that face by now; it was the one he made when he was going to do something rash.

She placed a hand on his arm to signal her presence and he flinched, gaze flickering downwards. Almost instinctively Flynn's expression became softer, the look of the man Lucy had come to know. He looked back at Wyatt.

"You have my word."

/

It took a long while for the so called team to settle down. The fire was crackling out, Flynn could hear it. Every one of his bones ached from being curled up on the edge of the cot to give Lucy as much room as possible. The white sleeves of his shirt at least allowed him a bit of warmth, but he still suppressed a shiver.

"You awake?" came a whisper from behind him. Flynn turned his head a bit.

"Can't sleep?" he asked in response. Lucy shifted a bit, a muffled no coming in reply. Flynn nodded and moved to turn over and face her. 

"Me neither."

She turned to look at him as well, propping up on one arm. When she did this, Lucy could see how pale Flynn was, the slight tremor he tried to hide.

"Take the coat," she said, shrugging it off. "I'll be fine."

Flynn shook his head, pushing it away from him. "I don't need it."

For a second it appeared that Lucy was going to argue. Something swam within the time bandit's gut at the cross look on her face, quickly turned into a gentle nod with a bite of the lip. Amusement, maybe? 

"Fine. But if you freeze tonight that's your problem."

Flynn smirked as she rolled back to her side so that her back faced him. It did not go unnoticed by him that she had curled up so that she was pressed against his chest. The warmth of her surged through Flynn almost immediately. It was like fire on ice. 

Garcia found himself closing his eyes within moments of this thought. There was nothing wrong with this. Nothing wrong at all.

/

Lucy's eyes fluttered open, a yawn escaping her grasp. The historian shifted her head to get more comfortable on her makeshift pillow. She sighed and closed her eyes again, perfectly content with listening to the low rumbling of Flynn's breathing, or the thud of his heartbeat.

Her eyes flew open again. This time she sat up fully and looked down at Flynn sleeping on his back. One arm was placed where her back had been. He moved it. The bed creaked at this action, causing Flynn ro flinch and shift. A blush covered her cheeks whilst the man's chocolate eyes blinked open from his deep rest to connect with her's.

"Morning," he muttered, voice husky from sleep. Lucy gulped and turned to hop off the bed; otherwise known as she turned to hide the bright pink tint of her cheeks. 

"Morn-"

A loud bang, like that of a body hitting the floor, interrupted Lucy's response. Flynn shot up and out of the enclosed area too quickly for Lucy to adjust too. However, she found herself following his lead quickly.

Upon entering, she sighed at the scene playing out before her. Wyatt was helping Rufus up from the floor with a weapon it hand. The pilot looked shaken up as he scratched at the back of his neck, staring at something on the floor that Flynn appeared to be standing above. Her eyes travelled down to where his foot was coming down on and Lucy's heart fluttered with panic. 

"Wait!" she yelled, jumping over to push Flynn out of the way. He barely moved at her shove, but nonetheless stopped from moving his foot.

"What's the problem?" Flynn questioned, a bit more than slightly confused at her action. Lucy kneeled down and scooped up the creature scuttling across the floor. Her eyes connected with his with intensity.

"You were going to kill it!"

Flynn raised a brow and let his foot back down now that it was in Lucy's hand. "It's a spider, Lucy."

She scoffed. "Yes, and it's probably the only one left!" Lucy looked at Flynn pointedly, who only seemed even more confused. They all watched as she went to the door and let the small spider outside, turning back to them once it left.

"You mean we're letting it go?" Rufus stared at her with more than a little bit of shock and, dare she say it, fear. 

Lucy sighed and walked back over. "Yeah, we're letting it go, Rufus."

Wyatt smirked and patted Rufus on the shoulder as he began to protest. "How about we just get to looking for the lifeboat."

Rufus looked at him with an unreadable expression for a moment. Once the words sunk in he nodded and stuttered a yeah. 

"You're right," he said, peering outside the now open door. "It should be easier to find now that it isn't snowing."

"Exactly," Wyatt agreed, grabbing both of their coats. Flynn shrugged on his over coat and followed them out. He paced himself so that Lucy could walk next to him.

After a while of trudging through the snow, Flynn looked down at Lucy with some uncertainty of what her response would be, then averted his gaze to stare straight ahead.

"You know it's going to die anyway, right?" he asked, preparing for the outraged response.

Lucy looked up at him quickly, then back towards the steady path they walked. "Yeah," was all she said. Flynn knit his eyebrows together.

"Then why let it go?"

It took a few seconds for the historians response to come through. "Because..." Sighed and looked up to him again. "Because even if something is evidently going to die someday, it still deserves a chance."

Flynn thought about this for a second. Looked down at Lucy, who held a strong position next to him. Without a word he nodded and looked back to the forest. Lucy almost asked what he was thinking, why he didn't reply. But after a minute she decided against it and did the same, looking for the lifeboat with the rest of them.

/

Eventually they had found the lifeboat. It had been located about a mile away from where they had stayed behind some trees. There hadn't been snow when they'd first arrived, so finding it was not difficult. Then the blizzard hit and this led to that.

Back in the present time, the sun was setting. Lucy was in the makeshift kitchen preparing a sandwich. Someone knocked on the entry way with their knuckles and she looked over to see Flynn standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hey," she said, turning back to what she was doing. The man entered the room and leaned against the countertop, watching Lucy work.

"So uh...I just killed a spider."

Lucy dropped turned and pointed the plastic butter knife at him with an anger in her eyes. Her mouth opened to yell at him, but Flynn only smiled and lowered her hand.

"Kidding," he muttered. Lucy's face fell and she grumbled while she finished her sandwich.

"You're an ass," she retorted while walking to one of the many tables they possessed. She ate in silence, watching Flynn maneuver his way through the area. In the end he just had a few crackers and a beer. They stared at each other for a while from across the room.

"Good night, Lucy."

She nearly jumped at his voice. Sound seemed so strange in the loop of quiet that had befallen the two. "Oh, um..Night."

Flynn smirked a bit and licked his lips before turning and walking the distance back to his room. Lucy sat with a half eaten sandwich in her hands as she stared off into space.

/

It was around lunchtime a few days later when she stumbled upon one of the tiny creatures occupying the bunker. Lucy looked around for any sign of anyone. When she no one could be seen, she kneeled down and began nudging pushing it out of the way any way she could.

"Come on little guy, just make it so that I can get you out of the doo-"

"What are you doing?" 

Lucy's cheeks flushed at the accented voice. She sat up and turned to face Flynn a bit, who had his arms crossed over his chest. She noticed he was wearing that grey turtle neck again. Something prickled at the hairs on her neck.

"Looking for my earing?" she answered in a questioning voice. Flynn licked his lips and walked over, sitting back on his heels to lean into her face. It was almost too close; Lucy found she did not mind this. 

"Are you seriously trying to relocate a spider?" he muttered, accent rumbling in his throat. Lucy inhaled sharply, blushing in embarrassment. She could smell his cologne from her spot. Flynn's stomach fluttered, but his expression remained calm. 

She searched his face for any falter, but got nothing."Maybe..."

Flynn smiled a bit and looked down to hide it. Then he stood and nodded, walking away. Lucy smiled and stood up too, nudging the spider. 

"Go on. Get out of here."

The spider scuttled away, leaving Lucy grinning in its place.

/

It had become quite a game among the team. They had eventually taken sides, tipping off whomever they wanted to win when and where they saw a spider to see who got to it first. Even Agent Christopher had taken part. 

After a while it had settled down (Lucy was in the lead). On missions, if there was a spider, the two would tease each other about getting to it first. Lucy still refused to do so around Wyatt, though. Flynn never even said anything about it.

Lucy walked into the "living room" and straight by Flynn. He was reading a book with his feet propped up on the coffee table. She sat next to him.

"Good book?" she asked. Flynn tilted up his chin but never let his eyes leave the pages. Lucy smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"There was a spider by the Lifeboat," he said, still scanning the words. Lucy raised a brow at him.

"What, you're giving me a head start, now?"

He looked away and down at her with an amused expression. She held his stare, side of the mouth twitching upwards. Lucy could never be sure when she had gotten so close to Flynn. It was difficult to remember a time when she hated him. How were they ever enemies?

Flynn laughed, a full laugh. Lucy's heart gave a singular beat, louder than the rest. A laugh from him was rare, but not to her. Not recently. But there was no way she could not let her stomach to fill with butterflies or her hairs to stand on end. 

Her face fell, eyes wide as she made the connection in her mind. A click as to where she remembered having this feeling. Flynn furrowed his brows at her expression, smile faltering. His heart skipped a beat. 

"What's wrong?" 

Lucy could not reply. Her mind was on overdrive, eyes tracing every one of Flynn's hairs, the light reflecting in his eyes, the concerned flare of his nostrils. Flynn's tongue licked at his lips. Lucy gulped, eyes trained there.

Wyatt.

She had felt this way with Wyatt.

"Lucy?" Flynn muttered. She liked the way his accent sounded saying her name. 

"Flynn.."

Before she could think, Lucy was leaning in. Their lips brushed together, a breath catching in Flynn's throat. He froze, staring at Lucy between the short distance. Lucy gulped down her fear.

"Lucy," Flynn whispered. His heart was secretly pounding like a raging horse, a sweat dripping at the back of his neck. He never knew Lucy felt this way towards him. Never would have guessed.

Never would have guessed that she felt the same way as him.

"I'm sorry," she muttered back, shrinking away. Her face was flushed and heat reached the entirety of her face. Flynn's eyes flickered across her face, panic entering him. She thought he didn't want this. Oh how she was wrong.

Flynn put both hands on the side of her face and forced Lucy to look at him. Her breath hitched, eyes staring into his. Their breath was shallow. 

Flynn leaned in, pressing his lips gently against Lucy's. They were in sync, Flynn resting his hand on her cheek, Lucy running her hands through his hair. Loss of breath is what eventually pulled them apart.

They rested each other's foreheads together, hands entangling. Lucy's heart pounded wildly in her chest, a smile flickering across her features. Flynn mimicked it, eyes glittering.

/

Lucy sat next to Rufus in the kitchen. It was around breakfast, about two weeks after the "incident". 

"Coffee?" Jiya asked, pouring herself a mug. Lucy shook her head, then stopped herself short.

"Not for me, but I think Flynn might want some when he comes out." 

Wyatt raised a brow from across the room. He appeared to be the only one that had not figured it out yet by some chance. Rufus, for example, had woken up early and found them in the hallway outside Flynn's door.

Lucy averted her eyes from his view to where Flynn was entering. A lopsided grin bestowed his face as their eyes connected. He opened his mouth to say something when Wyatt caught his attention.

"There's a spider," Flynn resolved. She almost laughed out loud at the excuse. "It's in my room. Thought I'd give you a head start."

Lucy stood and ignored the way that Rufus and Jiya were laughing silently. She walked past Flynn, winking. His face visibly got paler and she giggled, walking on.

"You better hurry up. I'm going to win if you don't come." She flashed a grin in his general direction. Flynn leaned against the doorway and watched her walk for a moment before realizing what she had said moments prior.

"Coming..."

By the time they'd caught up to each other the audible shatter of Wyatt's mug could be heard from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Comments are always appreciated (not to mention encouraging). See you next time!


End file.
